This innovation relates to a machine for making and dispensing a liquid or semi-liquid food product, in particular cold products such as slushes, sorbets, cold creams, soft ice cream, etc.
A need keenly felt in the sector in question is that of particularly quickly bringing the product from the icy or semi-icy state to the liquid state, when it must be completely removed from the processing tank for cleaning/product substitution.
In fact, it is often the case that the product in the tank must be substituted when a predetermined time has elapsed which makes said product in the tank incompatible with selling and/or food safety.
In light of this, the icy product must be rendered liquid in order to be able to completely remove it from the tank in a fast, easy way.
Therefore, there is now a widespread need to have available a machine that allows, in a particularly fast, easy way, the icy product to be brought from the semi-solid, that is to say, icy state to the liquid state, so that it can be easily extracted.